071514katesami
abyssalArrow AA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 15:17 -- 03:17 AA: Kate, having finally found Sami, quickly walks up to her. "Are you ready?" 03:18 AA: "...ready?" 03:18 AA: "Oh! Oh, Katie! After everything that just happened, I forgot about our plans..." 03:18 AA: "Libby took me to see the Horrorterrors, and they said they could bring Beau back! So I sort of....made a deal with them." 03:19 AA: Kate pauses. "... 'A deal'?" 03:19 AA: She cocks an eyebrow. 03:20 AA: "Uh....yeah. They get to make me go grimdark one time when they really need it, when Libby or the session are in danger." 03:21 AA: "On the surface that doesn't sound so bad, but... I think you of all people should be aware how dangerous that may turn out to be." 03:21 AA: Sami sighs. "Yeah." 03:21 AA: Kate sighs. 03:22 AA: She hangs her head for a minute as though thinking, then says in a quiet voice. "...I'm worried I did a bad thing, Katie." 03:22 AA: "What's done is done, and it should have been done regardless. We aren't doomed, so it was meant to be." 03:22 AA: "Just keep that in mind." 03:22 AA: Kate pats Sami on the shoulder. 03:22 AA: "But Libby told me that they always exploit loopholes, and I didn't even stop to think about what the loopholes were!" 03:23 AA: "What if it hurts her, Katie?" 03:23 AA: "Beau joining us?" 03:23 AA: "I had myself convinced I was doing it for her but now....I thik I was being really selfish and stupid." 03:24 AA: "Where are they getting this... 'new Beau' from?" 03:24 AA: "A doomed timeline?" 03:24 AA: Sami sighs. "No. They said something about dream bubbles." 03:25 AA: "But I think it's something LIKE a doomed timeline. They did say that most, but not all, of her memories would be the same." 03:25 AA: "I have no idea what that is, but I have a sneaking suspicion that if anything is capable of moving living things between mediums they shouldn't be passing through unharmed, it is them." 03:25 AA: "Don't worry about that too much, Sami." 03:27 AA: Sami nods. "Am I....betraying the memory of *MY* Beau by letting them bring in another Beau?" 03:28 AA: "That's a philosophical question I am not prepared to answer." 03:28 AA: "Though... come to think of it, I think she would appreciate it." 03:29 AA: "You might run into problems if you ever encounter the 'Alpha' Beau again, though, for whatever reason." 03:30 AA: "She would....'appreciate' it?" Sami looks confused. 03:33 AA: "Sure. You miss her so much even in such a short span that you'd go to such lengths to see her again." 03:34 AA: Sami takes this in, but isn't totally mollified. 03:35 AA: "Do you think she would've done something like this? If it were me?" 03:36 AA: "I don't think she would have taken this avenue, but I'm sure she would have done something similar. She's a chess player. She'd bring her queen back by sacrificing a pawn somehow." 03:37 AA: Sami nods. 03:38 AA: "Well....if she would've done something like this....I guess I don't feel so bad." 03:38 AA: Kate smiles. 03:38 AA: "I still want her body though. 03:38 AA: "So we still need to make a trip down there." 03:38 AA: Sami nods. "Yeah. Alpha Beau is still our Beau." 03:39 AA: "She deserves to be a statue." 03:39 AA: "With wings." 03:39 AA: "Do you think I need to be a better witch? So we can find the ashes even after they're scattered?" 03:40 AA: "Practice my control of Breath and god tier? I've got to admit, I'm sort of....terrified of the idea of killing myself. But if it's for Beau....Alpha Beau, I mean..." 03:41 AA: "Honestly, I bet I could do it without you, but I'd appreciate your assistance either way." Kate grins, and tilts her head in a 'You up to the challgenge' kind of way. 03:41 AA: "Okay. I'll do whatever I can." 03:42 AA: "Whenever you're ready. We have time on our side, so we can take as much of it as we want, I think. I'll try to have her mounted within the following few months." 03:44 AA: "All right. Do I need to bring anything?" 03:44 AA: "Just your powers." 03:44 AA: "And probably clothes if you want." 03:44 AA: "Well I don't intend to go naked." 03:45 AA: Kate winks. "I know, Sami." 03:45 AA: "Okay, let's find Ryspor and ask him when he'll be ready." 03:45 AA: "Let's." Kate smiles. "Soon we'll have not one, but two Beaus!" 03:46 AA: Sami thinks about that for a second and looks troubled, but nods and makes to go. 03:48 AA: Kate looks genuinely happy and falls in step with Sami. 03:51 AA: After searching for a good while, Kate stops. 03:52 AA: "I think I just realized where he probably is, and I don't really want to go there." 03:53 AA: "Huh? Where?" 03:53 AA: "...With Libby." 03:53 AA: Kate looks sideways. 03:53 AA: "Oh." She thinks for a second. "OH!" 03:53 AA: "Really?" 03:54 AA: "I, for one, don't want to interrupt them." 03:54 AA: "I thought they were Troll Besties or something." 03:54 AA: "Well, yes. That's what I mean." 03:54 AA: "Oh." 03:54 AA: "Troll besties get pretty intimate, as I understand it." 03:55 AA: "But I don't really want to catch the heat for walking in on them." 03:55 AA: "Wow. I didn't know it was like that. Man....I was thinking of being Null's Moirail. I had no idea I would be signing myself up for that." 03:55 AA: Kate shrugs. 03:55 AA: "It might have been fun." 03:55 AA: "Yeah, I'd rather avoid Libby if I can, too. She really doesn't like me, and I'd rather not give her any reason to like me less." 03:56 AA: "It would've hurt Beau!" 03:56 AA: "Don't get me wrong, I loved Null, just....I didn't love her THAT way." 03:56 AA: "I thought Libby liked me for a while, but then she didn't, and now I just feel terrible for her on multiple levels. I don't know when I'll be able to talk to her, but I absolutely don't want to interrupt her when she's with Ryspor." 03:57 AA: "Agreed." 03:57 AA: "Let's give them some time. If one of us runs into Ryspor when he's coming up for air, we can ask him then." 03:58 AA: "Sounds good, I'll ping you." 03:58 AA: "Okay. Good luck, Katie." 03:58 AA: "See you around, Sami." Kate smiles and departs.